Todd
(divorced) | end = | status = Divorced | image1 = File:Todd_and_Blair_1.jpeg | caption1 = Roger Howarth and Kassie DePaiva as Todd and Blair Manning | type = | official = Andrew Carpenter (second and third time) | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = La Boulaie (Blair) 56 Lincoln Street Llanview, Pennsylvania | parents = Victor Lord Irene Manning (Todd's parents) Peter Manning Bitsy Jones (Todd's adoptive parents) Addie Cramer (Blair's mother) | siblings = Tony Lord Viki Lord Merrie Wolek Tina Roberts Victor Lord, Jr. (Todd's siblings) | children = Unnamed child (son; miscarriage; 1995) Starr Manning (daughter; born 1996; revised to 1991) Brendan Thornhart (Blair's son; born 1997; stillborn) Jack Manning (son; born 2001; revised to 1995) Danielle Manning (Todd's daughter; born 2003; revised to 1992) Sam Manning (Blair's adopted son; born 2006; revised to 2004) | grandchildren = Hope Manning-Thornhart (granddaughter, via Starr; born 2008; died 2012) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF}}Todd Manning ' and 'Blair Cramer Manning are fictional characters and a supercouple that originated on the now-cancelled ABC soap opera One Life to Live , and moved over to ABC's sole remaining soap opera General Hospital after the cancellation of OLTL. Todd is portrayed by actor Roger Howarth, and Blair is portrayed by actress Kassie DePaiva. In 2012, they also appeared together on General Hospital. Todd was originated by Roger Howarth and later portrayed by actor Trevor St. John. On August 17, 2011, St. John's character was revealed to be Todd's identical twin brother, Victor Lord Jr., conditioned to believe he was Todd and assume Todd's identity. The couple is often called "T&B" or "TnB" (for 'T'odd and 'B'lair) by fans on Internet message boards. Their popularity led to a nomination at the Daytime Emmy Awards, cited as one of television's top couples. An often tempestuous but loving relationship, the two have been titled "hands down the most brilliantly complex couple on daytime". Storylines Background Prior to Todd and Blair first meeting, Todd orchestrated and participated in the gang rape of Marty Saybrooke, a college classmate. Todd was convicted of the rape and sent to prison, but later pardoned. Blair married billionaire Asa Buchanan for his money and faked a pregnancy while married to him. Meeting and marriage Late in 1994, Todd and Blair first meet at Rodi's Bar. They are both there to drink away their sorrows. They quickly bond as they play "Most Pathetic" and compare "woe is me" stories. They have a one night stand around Christmastime. Blair then finds out that Todd is the heir to the presumed dead Victor Lord and will inherit $27.8 million, which Todd himself doesn't know. Blair hatches a plan to get his money. She lies to Todd and tells him she's pregnant with his baby. Todd proposes to her, and they fly to Key West, Florida and are married. Todd finds out he's the Lord heir and gets wind that Blair is lying to him and not really pregnant, so he makes Blair take a pregnancy test. She's scared what will happen when he sees the results; but surprisingly, the test comes back positive. Blair really is pregnant; she conceived on their wedding night. Blair, however, is later mugged and loses the baby. Todd pieces together that Blair was not pregnant when they got married, that she conceived after they were married, so he has their marriage annulled. What Todd doesn't know, however, is that Blair has gotten pregnant with his child again. Blair is keeping her pregnancy from Todd, but she actually has fallen in love with him. In the fall of 1995, Todd and Blair reconcile. He asks her to marry him, still not knowing she's pregnant again. After he proposes, she tells him she's pregnant and they agree to marry again. They are remarried; and after the wedding, Todd takes Blair to an empty ballroom, where they dance while golden balloons fall upon them. The day after the wedding, however, Todd flies to Ireland. He wants to make things right with Marty, the woman he raped. While there, Todd is mistook for Marty's boyfriend Patrick Thornhart and is shot, put in the trunk of a car, and driven off a cliff. He is presumed dead. Starr and Brendan In January of 1996, Blair gets into an argument with Marty, whom she blames for Todd's "death." During the argument, she goes into premature labor. Their daughter, Starr, is born two months early. After Starr is born, Blair finds comfort in Patrick's arms. Todd, however, is not dead. He arrives back in Llanview and goes home, only to witness his wife making love to the man he took a bullet for. Todd quietly leaves and ends up hiding out in his sister Viki's attic. Viki secretly brings baby Starr to meet her dad, and Todd later kidnaps her. Todd plans to take Starr out of the country, but later changes his mind and allows Starr to be found and taken back to Blair. Todd eventually reveals himself to be alive to Blair, but she won't admit to him that she was sleeping with Patrick. He knows the truth since he saw them, but he wants her to admit it. He can't forgive her for it, and files for divorce. It is later discovered that Blair is pregnant, with Patrick's baby. Starr becomes ill and is in need of a bone marrow transplant. It turns out that the baby Blair is carrying is a match, and they plan for him to be Starr's donor. Before the baby is born, however, Patrick and Blair are in a car accident; and their son Brendan is stillborn. They are unable to use the baby as a donor for Starr, but are able to find another donor. Blair slips into a coma, and Todd sues for custody of Starr. He pays his attorney, Téa Delgado, $5 million to marry him so that he can get custody, and she does. Jack Todd later leaves town after his marriage to Téa fails, but returns in 2000 to reunite with Blair. Blair, however, is with Max Holden but is trying to secretly destroy him because he's sleeping with Skye Chandler. Todd finds out about Blair's plan to ruin Max and informs Max of it. Max throws Blair out, she loses it, and shoots Max. Todd helps cover up Blair's shooting of Max and then proposes to her. Blair accepts and they make love. Max and Skye, however, hatch a plan to ruin Blair. They drug her the night before the wedding and make sure that Todd walks in on Blair and Max in bed together. Todd doesn't tell Blair what he saw, however. At the altar, he announces that he can't marry Blair because she was the one who shot Max. Blair is arrested and put in jail. She wants Max to testify on her behalf, so she lies to him and says she's pregnant with his child. What she doesn't know, however, is that she really is pregnant. She soon realizes, however, that it's Todd's baby, not Max's. She keeps this from Todd, however. Todd testifies that Blair was crazy when she shot Max, and she's sent to a mental hospital instead of prison. Blair's getting ready to marry Max since she's pregnant with "his" baby, but she decides she can't because the baby's actually Todd's. In fear that Todd will find out the baby is his and try and take him, she flies down to Mexico to have her baby, but Todd follows her. Todd delivers her baby, and thinking he's Max's, has him given away. The baby ends up with a rich couple in Texas. Blair, meanwhile believes her son died because that's what Todd told her. She thinks Todd will be angry with her for letting his son die, so she doesn't tell him that the baby was his. Todd and Blair reconcile and plan to marry, but they are both haunted by the secrets they are keeping regarding their son. Before they marry, Blair finally tells Todd that the baby was his. Todd scrambles to get the baby back; and on their wedding night in 2002, he presents him to Blair as a wedding gift. They "adopt" the "orphan" and name him John, but call him Jack. The truth that Jack truly is their son and not adopted finally comes out when he develops the same condition Starr had as a baby and needs a bone marrow transplant. Todd tracks down the same donor that Starr had and saves Jack's life. Todd's disappearance Blair is furious with Todd and hires bodyguards to keep him away from them. She takes the kids to Hawaii, and Todd hires Ross Rayburn to help him kidnap his kids. In Hawaii, Todd runs into Téa, who warns Blair of Todd's plan to kidnap the kids, and she takes them home to Llanview where she signs her divorce papers. Meanwhile, Todd, Ross, and Téa become stranded on a deserted island. While there, Téa admits she's still in love with Todd and they make love. Todd leaves the island, however, on a homemade raft to get back to Blair, leaving Ross and Téa behind. Todd fakes the death of Starr's nanny, who was supposedly mistook for Blair. Blair hides out at Todd's penthouse thinking she's marked for death. During this time, Blair forgives Todd and realizes that he is the only man she has ever truly been in love with. They are getting remarried in his penthouse when their friend Sam Rappaport shows up with the alive nanny. Blair moves out with the kids and demands he stay away from them. Later, Mitch Laurence tries to kidnap Starr to get to Todd, but Blair convinces him to take her instead. Todd then rescues Blair. In March of 2003, Mitch has Todd kidnapped and badly beaten. Todd is left to die in his father's crypt; but when the crypt is searched later, he's gone. Blair has Todd legally declared dead. A few months after Todd's disappearance, a man going by the name of Walker Laurence arrives in town and claims he's Mitch's younger brother. Blair falls for him; and, not knowing that Walker has told Starr that he is actually her father Todd with a new face, marries him. When Blair finds out that this man claims to actually be Todd, and a DNA test "confirms" it, she has their marriage annulled. The two later reconcile and remarry so that "Todd" can get custody of his son Sam, but they later divorce again. While this man is living in Llanview as "Todd," Blair adopts Sam, Starr has a baby named Hope with Marty and Patrick's son Cole, and Téa returns to town and reveals that she has a teenage daughter named Danielle with Todd. Dani was conceived when Todd and Téa made love on the deserted island. Téa has a DNA test done on "Todd," which "confirms" he is her father. This man who is living as Todd, however, is not Todd after all. Todd's return In 2011, it's revealed that the real Todd is being held captive and tortured. He escapes and comes back to Llanview with the intent of getting on with his life with Blair. When he arrives, however, he finds this other man living his life. Todd shows up at a movie premier, shocking everyone, and kisses Blair to try and make her believe that he is who he says he is. It turns out that the man posing as Todd for the past eight years is actually his identical twin brother. He had been given plastic surgery against his will and brainwashed into thinking he was Todd by their mother Irene. Irene had given Todd up for adoption at birth and secretly raised Victor Lord Jr., and she wanted the son she raised to have his father's inheritance. She had given him plastic surgery to get him off Mitch's radar. Victor is married to Téa; and Todd wants Blair back, but she's hesitant because she's dating Téa's brother Tomás. Victor is later shot by an unseen assailant and seemingly dies; and later, Todd remembers that he was the one who "killed" him. He freaks out and decides to frame Tomás for the "murder." He has Tomás kidnapped and held hostage, while Todd moves on with Blair. He reconnects with Starr, bonds with his granddaughter Hope and nephew Sam, and tries to forge a relationship with his new-found daughter Dani and his son Jack. Todd accuses Blair of not knowing that the man claiming to be him wasn't actually him. He tells her that he fought to get back to her, more than once, and that she should have never stopped trying to get back to him. As the months pass, Todd and Blair get closer and share a kiss on New Years. On January 13, 2012, they make love for the first time since his return; only to have police lieutenant John McBain barge in on them to arrest Todd for his brother's "murder." Unbeknownst to them, however, Victor is actually alive and being held captive by escaped prisoner Allison Perkins. Move to Port Charles In March of 2012, Starr, Hope, and Cole are in a car accident in Port Charles, New York. Blair arrives to be with them and learns that Cole and Hope died in the accident. Todd arrives shortly thereafter, jumping bail, and wants to see Starr at the hospital; but Blair won't let him. She's furious with him for "killing" Victor and framing Tomás. He tells her that they will always love each other, even though she claims she loves Tomás and not Todd. She tells him to leave them alone and that they will get through the deaths of Hope and Cole without him. Todd then tells Blair that everything he has in his life that he loves he has because he loved her. He calls her "Mrs. Manning," tells her he'll never stop trying to put them back together, and then leaves the hospital. Todd is later arrested and taken back to Llanview to stand trial. In May, Todd moves to Port Charles to live near his daughter Starr and because no one likes him in Llanview. He has been acquitted of Victor's "murder" due to post traumatic stress caused by being held captive and tortured for eight years. In July, Blair returns to Port Charles when Starr is singing at the opening ofThe Haunted Star nightclub. Todd and Blair watch their daughter proudly arm in arm; and afterwards, go back to his hotel room where Todd has a romantic dinner set up. Todd proposes to Blair and they kiss, but she tells him she can't marry him. She admits she loves him, but that she's already engaged to Tomás. Blair then returns to Llanview. In November, Skye and Todd's friendCarly Jacks see an engagement picture of Blair and Tomás on the Internet. They realize that he looks identical to Carly's ex-husband and the father of Skye's daughter Lila Rae, presumed-dead mobster Lorenzo Alcazar. They tell Todd about Lorenzo, and Todd is thrilled that this may be his chance to break them up. The three of them head to Llanview, where they inform Blair and Téa about this. They don't believe them and Blair is furious with Todd for it, but when Blair calls Tomás and Skye grabs the phone and calls him Lorenzo, the phone goes dead. A CIA agent then comes to the house and informs them that Tomás has been pulled back into the organization and has been sent on a mission. Blair, Téa and Skye then team up and leave to go look for him, while Todd and Carly return to Port Charles. OLTL 2.0 Gallery Kassie depaiva roger howarth.jpg|Supercouple Todd & Blair Manning Todd&BlairWed.jpeg Category:Supercouples Category:Couples Category:Manning Family Category:Cramer Family Category:Lord Family Category:General Hospital characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters